Four Times One Time
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: The four times Dean stared at Bayley and the one time Bayley caught him.


**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

_#1._

Dean was a man of observation. He watched and he noted; it was a quality of his he held high. Dean was someone who watched everyone and anyone. At least that was the conclusion he had reached himself when he caught himself staring at NXT's bundle of energy and love and hugs and sunshine and all that good shit, Bayley.

While staring Dean had come up with a couple of questions, one being why she was even here in the first place? He also had a few more like, did a side ponytail like that hurt? How could she wear so much bright colors? Why inflatable tube men? And could he have some for his entrance?

But the most important question to him was the first one. From what he knew he hadn't heard of anyone new being brought up. Then again he barely kept up with any of the backstage gossip that these pitiful people held anyways. He gained all his information through Roman and that was still no good as Roman also didn't do backstage gossip either. But the show was almost over; if Bayley was moving up she would've had some promo or a match. So maybe she wasn't up here for that at all…maybe she was visiting?

_Wait. _

_Why the hell would I care what she's doing here?_

Dean scoffed at himself. Though, he didn't stop staring. She was sitting on a crate, swinging her legs rhythmically, as she looked around excitingly. For a second Dean wondered how Bayley hadn't noticed him staring yet, but he was behind some tall crates himself so perhaps they blocked her view of him. And either way, she stared longer at the Diva's locker room than anywhere else anyhow.

For a minute Dean imagined Bayley entering the arena, excitingly waving and hugging everything she could. He also wondered how many people had shoved her off or yelled at her to make some room. A small spark of some sort of discomfort at the thought of Bayley being mistreated risen in him. This feeling made Dean edgy.

Hold on.

Why would he care if she was mistreated? She wasn't shit to him or anything.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the Diva's locker room open up and out came Paige and watched as Bayley hoped off the crate and excitingly hugged her friends who reciprocated with the same amount of excitement.

Of course, she was here visiting her friends. Or, as she called them, her "Bayley's Friends Forever."

Quick excitable words worked between the three, Bayley being the most jumpy as she explained her jubilance at being here to see the main roster and her friends. Emma only smiled the dreamy way she did as Paige, with her usual aura of not giving a shit about nothin', only shrugged as she smirked.

"Let's get going guys." Paige said, stretching her arms back. "I'm starving!"

"Okay!" Bayley nodded, looping her arms with both of her best friends.

Emma turned her head to talk to Bayley but something quite horrifying happened instead. She noticed Dean staring.

Dean quickly looked down at his taped up hands, fiddling with the tapes and silently hoping Emma didn't mention it to them.

_Wait. _Dean thought to himself. Why should he care if they noticed him staring? It wasn't like he was drooling at them or something, he wasn't doing bad shit. So the fuck was his reason to be a little bitch about it?

He looked back up but they were gone.

_#2._

She was back again. But this time she wasn't with the Anti-Diva or the Bubble Queen but with Natalya. She was plopping baby carrots into her mouth as Natalya spoke about god knows what. Bayley looked highly interested though; then again he could assume anything to do with any of the wrestlers was highly entertaining to the woman.

While she was with company Dean, on the other hand, was alone at a table a few feet behind theirs. He only had a banana in his hand. He propped his legs up on the table, crossing them, as he peeled at the banana and diverted his eyes back to Bayley.

He watched as her ponytail bobbed when she nodded at something Natalya had said before making her input with a mouth full of carrots. A soft chuckle escaped him when Bayley had realized that in her haste to answer Natalya, a few bits of baby carrot flew out on the table. A soft blush worked on her face as she covered her mouth with her hands as Natalya smiled at her, probably telling her it was alright. A quick thought flew by Dean. It flew by so quick he almost missed it.

_She's cute. _

Dean furrowed his brows at that, since when did he call someone cute? Especially a woman. It was either they were hot, ugly or fuckable. And usually, every woman to him was fuckable but cute? You only called furry things and babies cute.

"Stare at her any longer and she'll blow up." A deep voice spoke behind him. Dean jumped slightly at the voice, straining his neck to look over and see Roman who was pulling a chair to the table and getting ready to sit next to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, shaking his head. "I wasn't staring at nobody."

Roman scuffed, placing his styrofoam plate on the table. "So you weren't just staring at Natalya?"

"I wasn't staring at Nata-"

"Hey, you don't have to explain! She's a looker." Roman clasped his friend's arm. Dean opened his mouth to say that he was not staring at Natalya at all, but was interrupted by Roman speaking. "Remember she's taken, Dean. So calm down your little friend, alright? I know how you like to go humping girls like a dog or some shit."

Dean couldn't help the smirk at that, shaking his head. "I know she's taken, you dipshit. Ain't hurting anybody by lookin' though."

Eh, Roman didn't need to know the real person he was staring at anyways.

_#3. _

Dean leaned forward as the sound of bodies hitting the mat played out of the small TV set in the NXT's monitor room. He had visited NXT tonight to watch the talent do what they do best, wrestle. A certain sense of nostalgia always entered him when he'd come back here and it honestly made him feel good, especially during touchy times like the ones he's been having for the past few weeks revolving around a certain traitor. But he didn't want to think about that now.

He just wanted to think about the match currently going on now. Currently his attention was being casted to a NXT Diva's match and, unsurprisingly so, it was Charlotte and Sasha versus Becky Lynch and…Bayley. Dean couldn't quite understand when the universe had decided to have her be the person Dean runs into and observes the most for the past couple of days. He also hadn't figured out when he decided that he was totally okay with that.

He found himself completely invested in what she was doing; growing furious when the BFFs had gotten their hands on her good and she couldn't make it to Becky Lynch.

"Come on, Bayley." Dean muttered, his hands clasping together on his knees as he grew anxious for Bayley to get to Becky and be safe.

He smiled as Bayley finally turned things around, showing how tough she was as she finally tagged in Becky before rolling off to rest. Minutes passed and Becky had lost the match much to Dean's dismay, though he was caught off guard as Sasha attacked her. To his surprise, sweet Bayley rolled over into the ring and attacked Sasha to get off her new friend.

Dean always admired that about Bayley, her sheer loyalty she held over nearly everyone. Sure, Dean thought her daily ritual of finding a new friend to become her Bayley's Friend Forever and how quick she was to trust someone was trouble but he had to admire the way she had undying love for everyone. For a second Dean wondered what that felt like coming from her.

He knew she wrote twitter comments on him but twitter is twitter, Dean doesn't think social media is any form of a proper way to show gratitude to someone else. He almost wanted to feel it…have someone cheer for him as strongly as she. Of course, he had the WWE Universe and Roman at his side but there was something about having such an innocent women's touch that piqued his interest. Or maybe it was something about having _Bayley _in his corner that brings a sort of yearning in him.

"They're good, right?" A voice startled Dean as he turned around, shortly wondering why people popped up when he was staring at Bayley.

Dean stared at Sami Zayn, a man who was making a great name for himself in this company and doing a great job at keeping 'Sami Zayn' away from 'El Generico.' He nodded, watching as Sami sat next to him with the warm smile he held often. "Yeah, they're really good." Dean finally spoke.

"I love watching the women at work." Sami commented, smiling over at Dean. "They're going to give us a run for our money around here!"

Dean chuckled slightly as he leaned back on the chair, looking up to see the segment changing. He watched it silently for a few seconds before looking over at Sami, who was watching the current match. "Hey…what's up with that Bayley chick?" He asked, breaking Sami's attention away from the monitor.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Dean shrugged at this.

"Just what's up with her? Is she really good? How's she like?" Dean rolled the questions out as he thought of them. Sami could only smile at him and for some reason Dean didn't really like the toothy grin.

"Oh, well she's pretty good in the ring. She's a sweet girl and is very…excitable." Sami explained, getting up as he looked at the time. "She's popular around here but she doesn't act like she is; she is far from conceited or letting the small fame we get around here get to her head and the like."

Dean nodded as he looked back at the monitor as CJ Parker pinned down his opponent.

"If you want to know more about her just talk to her." Sami said. "I got to go, I'll see you around." And with that Sami ran out of the room; Dean could only guess he had a match next. He thought of Sami's words and shook his head; he wouldn't talk to Bayley. She seemed too pure for a sinful man like himself, he would contaminate her.

No. No, he'd just stick to watching.

_#4._

Why had he been staring at this picture for five minutes? It was a simple promotional one and half of her body was covered by Tyler Breeze but Dean hadn't stopped looking at it and staring at her wide grin. Dean had, since the first time, gotten over his need to call Bayley "cute." She was cute and this picture proved it.

His eyes slowly moved down what the poster showed of her, which was simply her face and upper body. He hadn't ever thought of her looks before, besides cute, but he was starting to pay attention to them now. She was pretty in her own way, which Dean liked. She wasn't traditionally pretty in any way; she was a special kind of regular pretty that Dean thought really suited her. She also had a rather tight body that he didn't mind raking his eyes over either; even if he does feel like a creep when he does.

He momentarily stopped to wonder when the Latina had worked his way into his mental vicinity almost permanently; he couldn't come to a conclusion to that. Just a few days ago he was focused on Seth but now his mind had something, well some_one_, else taking up some space too. An unsuspected person.

Then again Seth, at least in this new traitor light, wasn't suspected either.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand landed on his shoulder, looking over he spotted Renee Young with a smile on her face. Renee was one of his close lady friends in the WWE; they had tried to be something more but it felt too weird for them. It was clear just friends were best for the two.

"Looking at the NXT stuff?" Renee asked, turning to face the poster herself. "They're really good, you know? I think Hunter and Stephanie are doing a great job with them."

Dean nodded. "Yeah…they are." His eyes went back to Bayley's smiling face. Renee must've followed his gaze because in seconds she pointed to Bayley.

"She's a real ass kicker despite being so sweet." Renee commented as she brought her hand down.

"What?" He asked.

"Bayley, I was just pointing at her!" Renee explained with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, you're staring at her and you don't even know her name?"

Dean was caught off guard from her comment, sucking some teeth as he shook his head. "I wasn't staring at her, I was looking around the poster."

Renee merely gave him a look, an almost amused grin growing on her face. "Uh, yeah you were. I was standing right here, Dean. I saw what you were looking at." She moved over to the poster, pointing a perfectly manicured finger to the Doctor of Huganomics. "Your eyes were on her."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe you caught my eyes landing on her."

Renee raised an eyebrow, crossing her fingers. "Why are you being so…defensive about thi- oh my god!" Realization hit Renee quickly. "You like her!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him now as she stepped closer with a knowing smile growing.

Dean's face grew shocked as his mouth opened up. He quickly tried to regain himself but he couldn't as Renee finally touched the tip of her finger to his chest as her knowing smile was now wide set and her eyes glowed with some sort of mischievousness that only Renee could hold.

"You can't even deny it, you like her!" Renee laughed. "I cannot believe it. Mr. Lunatic Fringe likes sweet Bayley."

"I-I don't like her." He sputtered out. "I'm just…interested in her. Intrigued." He smiled slightly at that, finding himself actually believing the comment he had said to push aside Renee's assumptions. He was intrigued by her. Intrigued by her sheer goodness in her heart and the power of her wrestling. He was intrigued in the way that she could be betrayed multiple times but still hold up a positive demeanor and not assume that everyone was a piece of trash like, well, like he tended to do. She was, essentially, his opposite and he was hungry for some insight on how she could be the way she is.

"Why not go talk to her? Or are you scared you'll scare her away? Because, don't worry she's like a big fan of everyone. You can literally yell in her face and she'd call it awesome and give you a hug or something." Renee explained with jest in her voice. Dean humored her with a soft chuckle, to which she moved back next to him to look up at the poster.

The pair stood silently looking at the poster when Dean pointed up lazily at a certain ginger NXT superstar. "Gon' ask Sami out yet?" He asked, not ever being one to pry into any kind of relationship status in other's people lives except for when it came to Renee; who was stubborn as a mule when it came to speaking to guys. Dean didn't care for these things but Renee had bitched and moaned to him about Sami so much before that he had made it his duty to ask her constantly about him just to see if she'd actually _do _something about her feelings for the Arabic superstar.

"Soon, Dean." She answered quickly indicating the mere reflex of the untrustworthy answer she gave him every time he asked. He simply made a grunting noise of acknowledgment. Looks like he wasn't the only one here who couldn't talk to someone they found worth exploring.

_#5._

"Bayley!" Becky Lynch called out, happily jogging over to her.

Bayley turned around quickly, smiling widely as she opened her arms wide for a hug from Becky, who happily obliged as she hugged her. "I hear you have a match with Summer tonight!" Becky said.

"Yeah! For the number one contender spot." Bayley nodded, speaking excitingly about it before looking down almost bashfully. "I hope I win…I've been waiting to be in the title scene."

"I hope you win too!" Becky leaned over slightly, looking around before cupping a hand around her mouth. "I'd hate to have Summer around with the belt…she's not very nice." She whispered. Bayley nodded, knowing full and well just how mean Summer really is.

"I'll try my best! If she comes back it would totally not be sweet at all." Bayley whispered, looking around her as she pulled away from Becky. Her eyes darted around the hallway, making sure Sasha Banks or Charlotte wasn't sneaking around like the sly foxes they were. Then again, Bayley was sure Charlotte wouldn't want someone like Summer around either. What with how Summer had been driving Sasha and Charlotte apart. A side of Bayley was happy to see the Beautiful Fierce Females get what they deserve but another side, her kinder side, felt bad for the trio. Bayley never liked seeing friends fight and once upon a time Bayley thought of each of them as a friend. So it was like seeing all her friends fight and she didn't want that. Even if she did attack Sasha after she tried to attack Becky…Bayley just had friends she cared more about.

Becky nodded in her agreement before bouncing back and placing her hands on her waist. "I'll be cheering for you, lass! But, I need to go." Becky started to move past Bayley, turning her head slightly as she raised a hand up. "Talk to ya later, Bayles!" She called out.

Bayley waved, reaching on her tippy toes as she smiled wide. "Bye!" She exclaimed, taking a minute to appreciate that her friend had finally made it to recorded NXT events. Her hand slowly went back to her sides but her smile did not falter as she thought about how happy she was to have Becky around. Bayley had plenty of friends around NXT, and even some in the main roster, but she still felt lonely in the women's locker room when she was at NXT. But with Becky around she wasn't so alone anymore. A friend was around for her to look out for her and vice versa; it was a joyous thought.

Bayley turned around, getting ready to walk down the hall when her eyes locked with blue ones. It took Bayley only a quick millisecond to figure out who those eyes belonged too –half because she was his biggest fan, half because all she had to do was look down a smidge –the eyes belonged to Dean Ambrose. Ex-United States Champion, Ex-Shield Member and current bad-ass. The excitement of seeing one of her favorite wrestlers bubbled in her quickly and before she knew it, despite the almost horrified look in his face, Bayley was enthusiastically waving at him.

Dean slowly lifted his hand, waving a lot more calmly then she and shoved his other hand in his pocket. Bayley couldn't believe that thee Dean Ambrose had just _waved _at her. How freaking lucky was shetonight?! She sucked in a breath of air, deciding whether or not to make her way over to him. Would he mind if she did? Or would he be put off? Bayley knew she had a tendency to be, well, a bit _animated _when her favorites were around and she could be a slight bother. The last thing she wanted to do was be a bother to the Lunatic Fringe of the WWE. As cool as it sounds to be glared down by Ambrose and receive one of his killer threats, Bayley liked still being intact.

Though, Bayley did not have to think about this long before Dean Ambrose was walking towards her. _Oh my god, Dean Ambrose is walking to __**me.**_She took a few quick breaths, trying to calm herself down but knowing that she'll be failing horribly.

"Uh, hey. Bayley right?" Dean asked with his rugged voice that always reminded Bayley of gravel.

_Wait. He knows me name?! _

Bayley quickly nodded. "Yeah! I'm Bayley! And you're Dean Ambrose!" She nearly squealed.

Dean chuckled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah that's me-." Dean stopped talking when Bayley wrapped her arms around him. Bayley could feel him stiffen up at her contact as she squeezed him tight. Quickly pulling away, a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself." She apologized, regaining herself quickly. "What are you doing here? Do you have a match?!" Bayley asked with excitement; she always loved seeing Dean wrestle when she could.

Dean shook his head. "It's okay and no I uh, ain't taking any victims this time." He grinned.

Bayley pouted at that, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Aww, I like to see you wrestle…"

"Me too. I mean, I like to see you wrestle. You've got some power, toots." He commented, crossing his arms in a way that brought out a soft noise of leather rubbing together form his jacket.

"Tha-Thank you! I really appreciate that!" Bayley smiled, the blush working in again. She silently wondered what good thing she did today to have one of her favorites compliment her in-ring ability. Then a sudden thought came to her; Dean Ambrose saw her matches. He actively took the time to sit down and _watch her matches_.

"I think you've got some good stuff." Dean spoke, scanning his eyes down her face. If Bayley knew any better, she'd say Dean was reading her. "Too nice I think but that's something you grow out of the longer you're around here."

Bayley nodded, knowing full and well she was too nice. But she couldn't help it; she was just the way she was. She believed she could be kind to others and they would be kind back, so far that only worked half of the time for her. "…You still didn't answer me question."

"Your question?"

"What are you doing here?" Dean simply grinned at her question.

"Here to see you, Bayley. To see your wrestling in person." He answered.

If there was ever a time not to wake up from a dream it was now. If this was a dream. Bayley discretely pinched herself; yeah it hurt. So this meant, "this isn't a dream…" she muttered.

"What?"

Bayley looked up with wide eyes before grinning at him. "You're here for me? Schweet!"

A producer placed a hand on Bayley's shoulder. "Bayley, you're needed in make-up." The producer smiled politely at Dean before continuing on his way. Bayley simply looked over at him, not wanting this little run in to end. In fact she didn't want it to end ever; this was such a lucky day!

"Go." He spoke simply, motioning towards a direction. The wrong direction from the make-up room to be exact, but that wasn't important.

"Okay, I'm sorry! It was really cool meeting you!" Bayley said, moving around him and starting to turn. She put up her fists. "I'll use these to get a win for you tonight!" She smiled, blowing at her fists like they were guns that were recently fired.

Dean simply chuckled, his face falling into a smirk. "Don't disappoint. Oh and wait for me after NXT, we can have dinner together."

Bayley's face grew in shock but before she could react Dean had turned and started to walk the other direction. Words couldn't come out of her; all she could do was gape. Before he turned the corner though she let out a strangled 'okay' before making her way to the make-up room.

Dean smiled at her voice. She had caught him staring but…he supposed it wasn't too bad.

* * *

**A/N: I've been working on this for about a week and I'm still not too satisfied with it but I wanted to post it up anyways! It was actually kind of troubling to write Bayley, so sorry if she seems OOC. If any of you ever written for Bayley and have some advice to share or constructive criticisms to share please do! Also, as far as updating Seeing Red goes I expect to do that soon. Forgive me, I had written most of the next chapter when my computer turned off before I could save it and I lost it all. I grew too frustrated to work on it again, but I'll do it soon hopefully. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^ **


End file.
